Brother's Protection
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Mike gets into a fight in school, which is a surprise in of itself. The greater surprise is the reason why.


BROTHER'S PROTECTION

DISCLAIMER

Got the idea from the Reba episode "Sister Act" and takes place after "Charity Begins At Home". Growing Pains belongs to Warner Brothers. One reference to "First Blood". This is just a one-shot.

The Seaver household was quiet until the door slammed shut.

"I can't believe he would do this! I mean--fighting in school! That's just not like him!" Maggie Seaver fumed.

"Now Maggie, they didn't say **why** he did it. All we have to do is **talk** to him, get **his** side of the story," Jason Seaver said

"Jason, what possible reason could he have?" Maggie wondered. Before he could answer, Michael "Mike" and Carol Seaver walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Michael Seaver, do you want to explain why I was called from work to have the principal tell me that you got a detention for fighting?" Maggie demanded.

"Uh, Mom, you don't know the whole story," Carol interjected.

"No, no. It's fine, Carol. I'll take whatever punishment they give me," Mike said.

"Mike, it's not fair," Carol commented.

"Look Carol, I don't care. I meant what I said: I'll take whatever punishment they give," Mike told his sister.

"Good. 'Cause you're grounded for two weeks," Jason told him.

"Yes, Sir," Mike accepted. Maggie and Jason looked at each other in confused surprise. Mike was really accepting the punishment? He wasn't going to fight it?

"Jason, wait. We haven't heard his explanation," Maggie said.

"Maggie, you were the one who said we had to set a good example when Ben was dealing Coach Brockman," Jason pointed out.

"Look, it's okay. I did the crime, I'll pay the time," Mike insisted, and then before his parents could say anything, gave Carol a clap on the shoulder and ran upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, that wasn't fair! You didn't even let Mike explain!" Carol exclaimed, jumping up.

"Carol!" Maggie said in surprise.

"I mean, did you even think to ask **why** he got into the fight?" Carol questioned.

"Do **you** know why he got in the fight?" Maggie questioned.

"It was in between History and Geometry, and I was getting my books…" _Carol was at her locker, getting the book she'd need for her next class when a boy walked up to her._

"_Hey, Carol. Whadda ya say you me and go and make some memories?" he queried, slinging an around her neck._

"_Back off, creep," Carol replied, pushing him away._

"_Hey! No one does that to me! No one!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her._

"_Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" Carol cried, struggling against him._

"_Shut up," he snapped._

"_Stop it! Let go!" Carol cried. She was pushed against the lockers_.

"_HEY!" the boy turned around only to be met with a fist._

"_She said let go, Scuzball!" Mike snapped. The boy punched Mike, who retaliated. __Carol watched as the boys duked it out. It ended with Mike being pushed back._

"_See you later, Seaver," the boy sneered._

"_You touch my sister like that again, you can count on it," Mike snapped._

"And I guess someone saw the fight and told the principal," Carol concluded.

"Why didn't Mike say anything?" Maggie wondered.

"Well, you didn't really give him much of a chance," Carol pointed out. Maggie and Jason looked at each other.

"I guess we better go talk to him," Maggie said.

"Yeah. Let's go," Jason sighed. Together, they walked up the stairs to Mike's room. Jason knocked on the door.

"Mike, can we come in?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Mike answered. They opened the door to see their son on his bed.

"Mike, Carol told us what happened," Maggie stated.

"So?" Mike shrugged.

"We're very proud of you," Maggie stated.

"For fighting? But you told Ben--" Mike began to say.

"We're not proud that you got into a fight, but we **are** proud that you stuck up for your sister," Jason interrupted.

"Yes, we're **very** proud that you protected her," Maggie added.

"She's my sister. Of course I'd protect her," Mike told them. He fidgeted nervously.

"What is it, Mike?" Jason asked.

"When I saw that guy all over her--I--I was scared, Dad. I thought for one horrible minute--that he was gonna hurt her. I couldn't let that happen," Mike admitted.

"How could anything happen with my big brother close by?" a voice asked. Maggie and Jason turned around to see Carol.

"Carol, how you doing?" Mike asked, sliding off the bed and walking up to her.

"What you did for me, Mike--that was so brave. A little stupid, but brave," Carol said.

"Look, Carol, are you sure you're all right? I mean, did he--" Maggie hesitantly started to ask.

"No. Mike didn't give him a chance. You should've seen him, Mom. He was like Rambo," Carol grinned. Mike laughed and ducked his head.

"Mike, this doesn't change the situation. You're still grounded," Jason told him.

"I understand, Dad," Mike assured him.

"I'll call the school and see if we can straighten everything out," Maggie declared.

"I think I'll listen in on this conversation," Jason commented. They walked out.

"How you doing?" Mike wondered.

"I'm okay," Carol assured. "I mean, I had my big brother to protect me," she continued.

"Hey, I'll **always** protect you, Little Sister. No one can mess with you but me," Mike promised.

"Thanks, Mike," Carol said. They hugged.

"Wow! This is one for the history books!" a voice breathed. The two turned to see their younger brother, Ben.

"Shut up, Twerp," they good-naturedly chorused. Ben rolled his eyes and went back downstairs. Mike ruffled Carol's hair, and they walked down the stairs together.

THE END


End file.
